


【all嘉】一米四以下的儿童就不配拥有去游乐园玩耍的权利

by Dragonsmile



Category: all嘉, 嘉右, 嘉德罗斯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsmile/pseuds/Dragonsmile
Summary: *all嘉友情向，毕竟九岁儿童懂个屁的爱情*凹凸高中背景，雷狮雷德祖玛安迷修高二，格瑞嘉德罗斯高一*因为是正常人设定，所以嘉德罗斯的外表是正常九岁的样子，身高私设为一米三五*大家都知道游乐园很多项目都有身高限制，一般都是——未满一米四的儿童禁止乘坐，或者是一米四以下儿童乘坐本设施需要家长陪同*本文以迫害嘉德罗斯为主，OOC预警，如果感官不适欢迎点击左上角的退出键。
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *all嘉友情向，毕竟九岁儿童懂个屁的爱情  
> *凹凸高中背景，雷狮雷德祖玛安迷修高二，格瑞嘉德罗斯高一  
> *因为是正常人设定，所以嘉德罗斯的外表是正常九岁的样子，身高私设为一米三五  
> *大家都知道游乐园很多项目都有身高限制，一般都是——未满一米四的儿童禁止乘坐，或者是一米四以下儿童乘坐本设施需要家长陪同  
> *本文以迫害嘉德罗斯为主，OOC预警，如果感官不适欢迎点击左上角的退出键。

嘉德罗斯一手握着冰淇淋一手拿着冰镇可乐有些茫然地站在人群中间，显得格外弱小无助。

隔着一个栏杆的祖玛想要说些什么，但被一旁的雷德给拉走了。嘉德罗斯就这么眼巴巴地听着铃声响起，看着眼前的列车缓缓地发动。一时之间他还没有从巨大的冲击之中缓回来。

“小弟弟，你可以从这边下，在地下等你家长。”

身着红色工作服的工作人员拉开了围栏，冲嘉德罗斯微笑道，上前一步准备拉对方的手，可却尴尬地发现对方并没有空闲的手，手便这样停滞在半空中，而后看到对方脸上的黑色星星，了然一笑，从裙子口袋里掏出一张贴纸，冲嘉德罗斯挥舞道，

“来，想要哪一个？姐姐给你贴到额头上好不好？”

回过神来的嘉德罗斯退后一步，恶狠狠地剜了对方一眼，而后转身硬生生地从拥挤的人群中开辟出了一条道路。被挤到的人抱怨还未说出口，就被对方的一声“渣渣”给盖过势头。

现在的小学生都这么凶的吗？

——来自于委屈巴巴的路人。

现在已然入秋了，前些日子里天上的乌云就没有散开过且有一种愈下愈猛的趋势，呼啸的狂风在连续两天的努力下终于吹到了嘉德罗斯亲手种在院子里的名为“大罗神通”的小树。本以为秋游会就此夭折，却不料今天像是中了什么邪似的，在凌晨时乌云褪去，晴空万里，太阳毫不留力地照耀着大地，把地上的积水给蒸干，营造出一个很适合外出的条件。

嘉德罗斯兴致缺缺地坐在长椅上，列车带着连绵的尖叫声不断地呼啸地从他的头顶掠过，头顶的太阳坚持不懈地散发着热量，手中的冰淇淋早在融化之前就依然被嘉德罗斯处理掉了。

他冷哼着吸着手中的可乐，突然就明白了雷德那个小兔崽子在排队前给他买那么多零嘴的用意，想起之前苦恼着能不能在列车发动前吃完冰淇淋简直可笑。

嘉德罗斯一边伸手抚了抚因为汗水有些下滑的“胎记”，一边掏出了昨晚通宵整理出来的旅游攻略。虽然之前在校车上怼一脸兴奋的金是他，但说实在的嘉德罗斯估计是所有人当着最兴奋的。

作为一名九岁儿童，他的前七年都是关在家里度过的，直到他的家庭教师向他父亲提倡多锻炼一下嘉德罗斯人际处理能力，他才被他爸收拾好打包进了凹凸学院。本来想着就意思一下让嘉德罗斯待个一两个月，就当做是体验民间疾苦。本着他的儿子这么优秀，人际交流上应该也不会出什么问题的嘉父在前脚刚把小祖宗请到凹凸学院的小学部，后一秒凹凸学院的校长亲自把人送了回来。

望着对创世神横眉竖眼的嘉德罗斯，嘉父突然感觉到问题大条了。

嘉父望着出门还是乖巧的儿子回来后左一口“渣渣”右一口“白痴”的儿子，突然感觉到沧桑了不少。

“要不跳级吧？毕竟同年人的智商很少能与嘉德罗斯少爷匹敌，跟他们相处少爷也没什么共同话题，万一被他们给孤立了，对少爷的人格养成也十分不好。”

“那么一点的小屁孩懂什么孤立啊？我儿子长得这么可爱会有人不想和他一起玩吗？”

“您别忘了，如果不是有人骂少爷，他那些‘渣渣’是从哪里学来的？”

莫名其妙收到父亲关心的嘉德·舌战群雄骂哭了一整个班级的恶魔·罗斯一脸懵逼，半推半就地坐到了初中部的入学考场里。

本以为事情就这么尘埃落定，结过刚上一天学回来的儿子表示班中的人水平太菜，和他们待在一起没劲说什么也不想去上学了，就这样望着儿子在家里无所事事半年的嘉父，觉得这样下去自己儿子迟早要与社会脱轨，便对儿子说，只要你考赢了年级第一，我就帮你办理跳级手续，让你和更聪明的人呆在一块学习。

于是乎，嘉德罗斯抱着卷子忙于挑战高年级的学霸们，一下子跳到了初三，直到遇到了旗鼓相当的格瑞才踏踏实实地开始他的学业生涯。

初三那年是没有校外活动的，这次算得上是他的第一次校外活动。对于从小困在家里的嘉德罗斯自然难压兴奋之情，虽然表面上不屑一顾，暗地里花了很长一段时间制定出了一张旅游计划表，他统计了这几天的客流量，详细计算了排队时间，精确到时分，把这一天的行程安排得满满当当。

他都计划好了，以最快的速度把几个刺激的项目玩掉，彼时别人一定因为不了解行情，被困在漫长的等待中，而后把他的游玩记录发给格瑞，顺道嘲笑他的粗心大意。  
而后下午，勉勉强强给雷德这个恋爱脑的家伙安排几个促进他与祖玛之间关系的项目。

可千算万算还是摆在了经验不足上，嘉德罗斯咬着笔盖，愤恨地划掉了“风驰电掣”这个项目，在此之上依然有同样三个相同的印记。

“嘉德罗斯大人久等了。”

嘉德罗斯抬头，望着祖玛扶着假装心魂未定的雷德来到了自己面前。他连忙把纸头叠起来塞进了自己的口袋里，“走，去“大摆钟”。”

“是。”

看到主动地打开地图准备找路的祖玛，雷德觉得他们应该选一点就算是老大也能玩游戏的项目，毕竟自从进来后一直都是老大一个人眼巴巴地看着他们玩。于是乎他从祖玛的肩膀上抬起头，冲嘉德罗斯提议道：

“老大要不我们去玩旋转木马吗？”

“你看过哪个高中生坐旋转木马的？”嘉德罗斯皱眉，想起那场景便觉得一阵恶寒，他不耐烦地挥了挥手，“走，要相信我的安排是最正确的。”

“是，老大。”


	2. Chapter 2

“来来来，清场了清场了，从现在开始，这艘海盗船被我们雷太子海盗团给征用了。”  
佩利堵在入口，不顾一旁面如菜色的工作人员直接伸手把铁栅栏给合上，阻止着别的游客继续进来。

“对不起，这位先生……”

“哦？你是有什么意见吗？”

“咔嚓”

雷狮斜眼望过去，多年来与自己大哥斗智斗勇养出来的霸道之气向人袭来，工作人员显然不是雷太子，不知道眼前这位面露不屑的家伙，下一秒会是教唆身旁明显是个暴力分子的金毛给自己来上一拳，还是自己亲自动手揍他一顿，反正怎么看都不像是不用暴力来解决问题的家伙。

好在前来乘坐海盗船的游客并不是很多，一般都是家长陪同小孩前来乘坐，引起的骚乱还不算在可掌握之中。

其中有位父亲正准备教训眼前不知道天高地厚的家伙，但话语还未骂出口，身旁的孩子就被目光凶狠的雷狮吓得哭了出来，这位父亲的气焰立马消停了下来，手忙脚乱地去哄自家孩子。

“真是的，哭什么哭，我雷太子又不是什么不讲道理的人。”  
雷狮推了鼻梁上的眼镜，把手放在啜泣的小孩头上，手指合拢，微微用力。

“咔嚓。”

雷狮望着停止哭泣的小孩，满意地点了点头，转头冲卡米尔望去，对方拿着相机冲他比了个OK的手势。

雷狮扯了扯领带，踩着皮鞋一步步踏上海盗船，他望着已经坐在船上的游客，勾起了一抹坏笑，  
“喂，没听到我刚才说的吗？清场了各位。”

“咔嚓”

“斯文败类！”

“呜呜呜，妈妈我怕。”

“看上去衣冠楚楚的，没想到却是一个衣冠禽兽。”

“真是没有教养。”

“咔嚓”

在小孩哭声和大人们的谩骂中，雷狮一伙人叉腰笑得好不自在。

“大哥，图片够了。”

雷狮望着基本上清空的海盗船，满意地点了点头，只不过那个在雷狮一伙的淫威之下不为所动且毫不自觉霸占第一排宝座的金发小屁孩此时就显得格外碍眼起来。

“哟，这不是嘉德罗斯吗？”他一下子跳进了嘉德罗斯身旁的座位，手搭在对方的椅背上，习惯性的嘲讽道，“没想到学院第一也稀得玩这种项目啊？”

“你的两个小跟班呢？”雷狮惊叹道，故意露出夸张的笑容，“该不会是不要你了？也是照顾一个九岁小孩而且还是一个这么任性的九岁小孩是个人都受不了。”

嘉德罗斯瞥了一眼雷狮，看惯了对方成日里一副混混头子的装扮，此时看到对方穿着正装，第一感觉不是对方有多帅，而是觉得格外变扭。  
他没好气地哼了一下，他是被雷德强行拖到海盗船上的，说是难得来一次游乐场不能什么都不玩，虽然雷德和祖玛还是乖乖地按照他的安排去坐“大摆钟”了，但和规划的时间完全脱轨，这种计划不在掌控中的感受叫人十分火大，他没给雷狮好脸色看，阴着一张小脸回呛到，

“你什么时候改名叫雷太子了？渣渣。”

“算了，本大爷几天心情好，也不跟你计较了。”雷狮终于把弄得他怎么也不舒服的领带给扯了下来，扔给了身后的卡米尔，“对了，嘉德罗斯要不要比一场？”

“比什么？”

“我们不系保险带，看谁忍不住先抓扶手，怎么样？嘉德罗斯？”

“哼。”

两双眼睛对视之中，仿佛燃起了熊熊火花。

坐在第二排的卡米尔见状，忍不住掏出相机，对焦，“咔嚓”一声拍了下来。

要说起雷狮和嘉德罗斯的孽缘，那要追溯到一年前的新生代表大会上，彼时身为高中新生代表的雷狮在后台遇到了身为初中新生代表的嘉德罗斯。

本以为对方是小学代表的雷狮在望向缩在一旁的小裁判球后，不由地多看了对方两眼。

——跳级生，有点意思。看来以后的日子并没有那么无聊了。

小裁判球听到报幕叫到自己名字后，连滚带爬地跑了出去，丝毫不肯呆在这两个气场强大的大佬中间。

“感谢小学的新生代表小裁判球同学，他的发言特别励志，希望同学们能够多多向他学习，好了接下来有请初中代表嘉德罗斯同学上场致辞。”

“哼，一群渣渣。”

低头打游戏的雷狮，听到这句话后，忍不住抬头目送着对方掀起帘幕走了出去。

直觉告诉雷狮，这家伙应该会和自己是同一类型的人。

“本以为凹凸学院会卧虎藏龙，现在看来在座的各位都是渣渣，真叫人失望。”稚嫩的声音带着众人的惊呼声传到了雷狮的耳边。

“GAME OVER”

“无聊。”雷狮把手机收回了口袋，他摸着下巴，“在这么一个大场合抢了本大爷的风头，该怎么找你算账呢？”

据说在那场开学典礼后，初中部组长裁判球在一周里掉了无数根头发，导致后来不得不买了顶帽子戴在头上，身为高中部老师丹尼尔好心地带着慰问品前来去初中部看完裁判球老师，隔着教室玻璃看着趴在桌上呼呼大睡的金发小孩，不由地庆幸到，还好自己明年带新班，看来是带不到这个小刺头了，却不想明年随着老初三一起升上来的还有这个小毛孩。

望着前来给自己带眼药水的裁判球老师，丹尼尔尽全力控制着脸颊的肌肉保持着得体的微笑。

这些都是后话了，对于雷狮而言，自从那次新生演讲后，他便对嘉德罗斯保持了极大的兴趣。他用几张祖玛的照片成功收买了雷德，让他帮自己时刻关注嘉德罗斯的动向。

等万事俱备前去挑衅的雷狮，却发现对方已然办理了休学手续。等好不容易这个嚣张的小屁孩从他记忆里淡却，一脸兴奋的雷德神秘兮兮地把他约到小花园，在骗到祖玛的微信号和电话号码后，雷德告诉他那个名叫嘉德罗斯的小屁孩最近回到学院里了，最近在找初中部各个年纪的高手比试成绩，相信过不了多久便会比到高中部里来。

看来在这个寡淡的高中生涯，除了欺负雷太子就是把雷太子上课用的粉笔藏起来而后正大光明翘了他的课出去撸串的无聊生活，总算是要添加了几番乐趣了。

雷狮摸着下巴想着，不知道那个心高气傲的家伙在自己擅长的领域落败后，会是怎样一张有趣的表情。

这几天里，雷狮难得老老实实呆在后排认真听课，望着他直线上升的成绩，雷太子和安迷修整日里心惊胆战，生怕对方近些日子里古怪的举动的背后暗藏着什么巨大的阴谋。  
就连雷大姐也被惊动了，要知道她这个不成器的弟弟可不像她那个哥哥那样，他还算是有点脑子的，就是成天没什么抱负，只知道带坏卡米尔和他那几个不中用的手下厮混在一起。

她放下手中的博士论文，特意给霍金斯打了个电话，叫他多盯着点雷狮。

就这样一群人心惊胆战地陪着雷狮等上了几个月，等了许久的雷狮没等到金发小鬼趾高气扬地走到他面前邀他一同比试，却等来了这个小鬼缠上了初中部的年级第一格瑞，跳级跳到他们班上去了。

雷狮：欺骗我的感情好玩吗？

就这样这梁子雷狮单方面地和嘉德罗斯结下了。

于是凹凸学院最常见的风景便是：

“格瑞，比一场，数学物理随你挑。”

“不比，我要复习英语。”

“哟，这不是嘉德罗斯吗？怎么望着卷子发呆？这么简单的物理题都不会做吗？要不要本大爷来教教你啊？”

“闭嘴，你个渣渣。”

“等等恶党，你要对低年级的小朋友做些什么？在下是不会容忍你带坏初中部的小朋友的！”

“渣渣，你才小朋友。”

格瑞：他们好烦，就不能让我安安静静地刷题吗？


	3. Chapter 3

多年以后，与嘉德罗斯混得很熟的雷狮问嘉德罗斯当时是怎么缠上格瑞的。他沉思了一会回忆带：

当时嘉德罗斯正抱着一套中考模拟试卷站在据说当时年纪第一号称“难题皆可破”的格瑞的身边。

彼时的格瑞正一边刷题着物理题一边给一个金发的渣渣讲数学题，他在一旁观察了半宿，发现对方无论算题的速度还是正确率都丝毫没有被一心二用所影响到。

从对方试卷上收回视线的后，对方在他眼里已然从一脸打着马赛克的“白色芦荟的渣渣”变成了“在这个充满弱者的世界唯一能与我一战之人——格瑞”。

于是他当成推开站在一旁碍手碍脚的金发渣渣，把模拟卷放在了对方的桌子上。

不愧是他看上的男人，这是第一个敢拒绝他邀请的男人。被对方冷酷拒绝的后，他并没有马上离开，就憷在对方的桌边呆呆地看着对方刷题。

虽然嘉德罗斯多次表示当时只是为了更好观察对方的实力，但实际是只是因为平日第一次被人拒绝而有些不知所措罢了。

在一旁的金看到小学弟，心思便从眼前的数学题上面飞走了，身为身高常年捉急的金，第一次享受了一番自上而下俯视别人的感受，配合上对方此时呆滞的包子脸，金内心深处的母爱之情熊熊燃起了，向来自称正义伙伴的金也不计较对方刚刚把自己推开，撸着袖子加入了劝说格瑞的行列。

嘉德罗斯有些意外地看着金发的渣渣义正言辞地批评格瑞冷酷无情，没有一点竞争意识，心下对这位渣渣的好感度有所提高，也从之前不知所措的状态中回过神来，加入了劝说的行列中去。

事实证明一个呱噪的金毛加上另一个呱噪的金毛大于两个讨人厌的金毛。

格·命中犯金毛·瑞第一百三十次后悔为什么在年少无知时因为忘带钥匙，敲响了邻居家的大门，从而认识了这个缺心眼且胳膊肘往外拐的家伙。

——金，我就问你一句，你下次还想不想让我帮你对秋隐瞒你的数学考试成绩的？

迫于无奈格瑞只好答应了和嘉德罗斯的比试，虽然他之前拒绝的原因除了觉得浪费时间，还有一种欺负小孩的罪恶感。

格瑞望着对方满眼兴奋地叫来他的班主任——裁判球老师，说是为了公平竞争，不由地默默关上了刚刚找的小学奥数题的页面。

等到比试结束，得知对方只差自己两分，格瑞不由地感到惊叹，拿过了对方的卷子，翻看了几眼望不由地感觉到恐怖如斯，从各个方面来讲。

毕竟嘉德罗斯只是个九岁小孩，还没写上几年字，写字总比不上初中生一般熟练加上小孩子的骨头还没长好，手又小，握笔姿势又因为之前练习毛笔字所带跑。  
字写得慢不说，而且字还比一般的人大上几号，如果放在小学生行列中，嘉德罗斯的字号还算正常，但放在初中生中这字未免显得太大了。为了在规定时间完成，甚至为了装逼非要提前二十分钟交卷，也不要指望嘉德罗斯的字能写得多端正了。

放眼望去整张试卷被歪七扭八的大字给占满，这位九岁小孩为了省点空间字与字之间还没有间隔，让人怎么看怎么不舒服。

身为阅卷老师的裁判球老师吐着血微笑着直接扣了五分卷面分，在看到答题寥寥无几的步骤时又忍不住他那蠢蠢欲动想要扣分的右手，直接上去扣了十分，理科还好，一看到英语和语文试卷，尤其是连方块格也束缚不了的嚣张大字，恨不得自戳双眼。

他捂着自己快瞎的眼，准备直接给字写得乱七八糟的作文打个二十分。但凭借着他最后一点职业道德，他强忍不适，看了作文的第一段话，而后自拔地踏进了找虐的过程。

——我此生从未见过如此清新脱俗的写法，观点逻辑结构简直满分，可字真的好难看，我快瞎了，不行我得看看他下一段写什么，这句话明显是个伏笔，这引用用的秒啊！啊，不行，眼睛快瞎了，这是什么字？火星字吗？

由于糟糕的阅卷体验，裁判球老师不由地提笔写下了这段话：  
文章好是好就是字写得太丑，就连刚上初一的小朋友也比这个好看，我扣你十分，以免你过于骄傲，继续放纵你这桀骜不驯的字迹了。

日后得知丹尼尔担任了嘉德罗斯语文老师的裁判球，特意买了几盒眼药水送给了丹尼尔。

“嘉德罗斯，是你赢了。”格瑞拜读完对方的作文后，揉着眼睛说道。

“不，格瑞这次算我们平手，等我们各自练好字迹以后，再来一战。”

格瑞望着自己标准的楷体，觉得嘉德罗斯这番话是对自己的侮辱。

日后的丹尼尔每隔三天找嘉德罗斯谈一次话，核心重点除了要写步骤，便是你的字为什么还是这么丑，知不知道身为你的语文老师看到你写的东西简直是场折磨，我自从教了你以后我眼睛近视度数直接长了一百，还有你能不能把你脸上的贴纸给我撕下来，你已经是高中生了能不能不要这么幼稚，也就安迷修那个傻子才相信这是胎记。

安迷修：喵喵喵？难道保护一位儿童天真烂漫的心灵不是一位优秀的骑士应尽的责任吗？

嘉德罗斯：放纵任性，这是强者的特权。在意这些虚伪的东西，丹尼尔你太让我失望了。（死不承认自己字丑和幼稚）


	4. Chapter 4

“无聊。”  
嘉德罗斯跳下了海盗船，抬头与船上的雷狮对视，对方向他努了努嘴，伸手指向斜对面的轨道，  
“要不要继续？比一下谁先向个弱鸡一样叫出来，你敢不敢嘉德罗斯？”

“老大。”

嘉德罗斯转过头，看到一旁的雷德正向他挥手，他抬手看了一下手表，他想着现在估计“攀登者”是没时间坐了，跳过它，直接去“勇者攀岩”，这样或许能在中午之前或许能收集到十张在刺激项目面前的合影，还能继续按照他的计划在中午前把照片发给格瑞，向他发起挑战，一雪之前的败局。

“没兴趣，别打扰我的计划。”

嘉德罗斯没好气地转过头，低头整理了一下围巾，而后大步向祖玛的位置走去。他漫不经心地接过祖玛递来的饮料，咬着吸管从裤子口袋里掏出被弄得皱巴巴的纸头，再次确认后时间点，抬起头，正准备向祖玛说些什么时，一抹熟悉的白色身影闯入了他的余光之中。

——靠。

眉毛不由地皱了起来，嘴下一用力，纸制的吸管当成被锐利的老虎牙给咬破，今天真的是时运不济，不想遇到谁还就偏偏遇到谁。

嘉德罗斯退了回去，叫住了准备离去的雷狮一伙人，  
“喂，渣渣，还比不比。”

雷狮摸着下巴饶有兴趣地望向远处的格瑞，嘴角一扬，扯了扯衣领，解开了最上面两颗纽扣，  
“当然比了，小鬼。”

“不过你输了得答应我一个要求……”

“世上只有爸爸好……”

嘉德罗斯脸立马黑了下来，从裤子口袋里掏出了手机，满腔怒火在看到拨号人的那一刻瞬间消失得一干二净，但这并不妨碍他接通电话之际恶狠狠地瞪了眼前似笑非笑的人几眼。

“喂？老爸有什么事吗？”  
入耳一阵嘈杂声，嘉德罗斯不由地把手机拿远了点。他估摸着父亲又跟他所谓的“父愁者联盟”一块喝酒瞎混了。

“嘉嘉玩的开心吗？”  
嘉德罗斯的心“疙瘩”了一下，向来威严的父亲只有在他喝醉时才会说这些不着调的话。这下子他完全确信了之前内心的猜疑，他拉扯了围巾一下，有些懊恼着自己之前为什么和父亲说些什么如果太闲的话可以去交一些朋友这种话。

他嘉德罗斯论成绩有成绩，论头脑有头脑，哪里不比外面那群渣渣优秀一百倍？父亲还办了“父愁者联盟”，这不是打他嘉德罗斯的脸吗？

“老爸你是不是喝酒了，还有我都说过好几遍了不要再喊我那个名字了，我已经九岁了。”

嘉德罗斯把脸埋在围巾里，压着低声音小声嘀咕着。

在学校里横行霸道的小霸王，总觉得在同学面前和父亲聊天有些不自在，于是挥了手让祖玛他们在外面等自己，自己则缩进了海盗船背影里去。

“唉，儿子到了叛逆期了，现在是嫌弃爸比了吗？”

明明就是你嫌弃你儿子。

嘉德罗斯翻了个白眼，他低头用鞋子踢了踢脚底的石头。

——等等，鞋子！

嘉德罗斯抬起右脚，来回翻看着。望着黑黄相间的鞋子，嘉德罗斯突然灵光一闪，他耐着性子再次询问道：  
“老爸你打电话是有什么事吗？没事的话我先挂了，我和同学还要去玩……”

“唉，我知道儿子长大了，有自己思想了，你现在不想叫我爸比了，也不想和爸比一起去出去玩了……”

“等等等。老爸，你到底想干嘛？”

嘉德罗斯越听越气，以前不懂事，由于生长环境比较封闭，也不太懂一些人情世故，小时候父亲让他这么叫，他也便以为“爸比”只是普通对父亲的称呼，结果在和父亲通话时被他那个渣渣同桌听到了，在对方明明一副三观俱裂却还要摆出我懂的样子时，向来聪慧的嘉德罗斯便灵敏地察觉到“爸比”这词并不是什么好词，当机立断赶在对方开溜之前揪住了对方的衣领，强行扼令对方替自己保密，结果这个铁憨憨下一秒就告诉了他的发小等人。

好在平时嘉德罗斯日天日地我是你小祖宗的形象格外深入人心，格瑞等人实在想象不出来嘉德罗斯眨巴着眼睛柔声细语地喊“爸比”的样子，便下意识地以为金终于受不了他同桌的暴政，想出这个毁人声誉的损招。

在一旁暗中观察的嘉德罗斯听着凯丽一脸恨铁不成钢地教育金报复人不是这么报复的，当场送了一口气，在附赠金一个眼刀后，立马把“爸比”这两个词塞进了他的黑名单中。

于是在听到电话那头哽咽地说出“嘉嘉能再喊我一句爸比吗？”时，嘉德罗斯当机立断挂断了电话，把手机塞回了口袋。但想了半天，还是摸出手机打了个电话给家里的管家，叫他去把父亲接回来，未了又补充了一句，

“帮我看着点，少让老爸和他那些狐朋狗友接触。”

说完后，这才摁掉了电话，从阴影中走了出去，见到祖玛后没好气地把手机扔给她保管。

“哟~爸比的小宝贝打好电话啦。”

嘉德罗斯眼皮一跳，抬头望着雷狮一脸坏笑地挂断了电话。脑海里似乎有一根线断了。

老爸，你办的“父愁者联盟”怕是要愁死你家儿子。

“对了，如果你输了就喊我一学期的‘爸比’吧。”

语出惊人的雷狮话刚说出口便收获了周围一帮人惊恐的目光，祖玛立马上前一步，把嘉德罗斯护在了自己的身后，向雷德发出了一道眼神。接受到自家亲亲祖玛暗示的雷德，立马弯着腰，细声细语地哄道：  
“嘉德罗斯大人，要不我们不比了吧，收集照片要紧，再迟一点计划就乱了，十连照收集不了没办法向格瑞发起挑战了。而且……”

雷德打量着自家老大的脸色，小心地开口道：“而且你的身高好像没到能乘坐前面‘云霄飞车’的标准。”

“这有什么难？”嘉德罗斯拉了一下围巾嗤笑道，“雷德把你的鞋子脱下来。”

为了弥补与自己女神相差两厘米的身高差，且为了展现自己男子力，偷偷地在自己鞋子里塞了几层增高垫的雷德脸色一僵，他扯着自家老大袖子晃了晃，  
“这不太好吧，嘉德罗斯大人，游乐园设定这项规则必定有他的原因的。”

“哦？”嘉德罗斯扯过了自己的袖子，眯着眼睛，望着雷德脚上的黑皮靴挑了一下眉，“怎么雷德你是要……”

雷德一抖，连忙打断了嘉德罗斯的话语，委屈地低下了头，  
“我给就是了。”

雷德在祖玛不赞同的目光下，坐在了树荫下的板凳上，把鞋子脱了下来后，死活也不肯从凳子上站起来。眼巴巴地望着祖玛弯着腰帮嘉德罗斯套上了自己的鞋子，并拿出了两个发带绑了绑，确定了对方牢牢地穿上鞋子后，才站起来，可却还不安心地嘱咐道对方：

“记得牢牢抓住把手，千万要注意安全啊，嘉德罗斯大人。”

嘉德罗斯稳稳地踩着比之前差不多有七八厘米高的鞋子，冲雷狮露出了一个挑衅的微笑，

“渣渣，如果你输了就当我一年的小弟这么样？”

“好啊。”  
雷狮两手塞进了裤子口袋里，身子向前倾，两者之间的距离一下子拉近，望着眼前的深紫色的眼睛，嘉德罗斯略微眯起了眼睛，沉默之下汹涌的澎湃战意。

“咔嚓”

卡米尔望着看向他的人们，压了压帽子，把手上的相机藏在了背后，一副与我无关的样子。


	5. Chapter 5

事实证明游乐园设置身高限制并不是为了给小孩子找不痛快，而是有它一定原因的。

等嘉德罗斯坐在了云霄飞车上面屁股有点悬空时，才明白了什么叫做自讨苦吃。

坐在一排的雷狮神清气定地拖着腮，甚至打了一个哈欠。把蹦极都能当成期末前用来减轻压力活动项目的人，他自是不怕这种刺激的人。

“卧槽。”  
听到一旁的低声惊叹声，雷狮下意识摆出嘲讽的微笑，头往右转去。

说到底还只是一个九岁的毛头小子，没受过这种刺激也算是正常的。

嘲讽的话语还未开口，望见对方的情景，顿时慌了神。

嘉德罗斯脚上大了好几码的鞋子的早已不知所踪，半边身已然滑出了护栏，右手死死地拽着凌乱飞舞着的围巾，握着扶手的左手，微微发白，要不是嘉德罗斯臂力惊人估计这时人间惨案就要发生，让人们的尖叫声变一个意味。

雷狮一慌，后悔之意油然而生，由于保护装置的缘故，他的活动有点限制，右手握住栏杆，左手使劲地往旁边伸去，磕磕绊绊地摸索到对方放在脖子边的右手，握入手中。手中的挣扎和谩骂声在拐角处道时戛然而止。

面对他们的是一个一百八十度大急。

二人纷纷屏住了呼吸，交缠着的双手不由地变成了十指相握，雷狮左手一用力，抑制住了对方微弱的挣扎，他把嘉德罗斯的右手扯到了过来，死死地护在了自己的怀里，生怕一不留神这个130斤的小祖宗来个自由落体。

失去右手牵制的围巾有些松动了，嘉德罗斯眼睛一缩，没有丝毫犹豫地张口咬住围巾。

列车缓缓地停在了空中，狡猾地在众人还未调整好自己心态之时，直直冲了下去。

嘉德罗斯感觉自己飞到了空中，唯独右手上传来的温热给他一丝踏实感，此时此刻，二人的心脏不约而同地激烈跳动了起来。嘉德罗斯闭上了眼睛，死死地回握住了右侧有些湿润的双手。

“我靠，我的小祖宗。”  
雷狮也终于不由自主地像他口中的弱鸡一样叫喊了出来，不同于别人是吓的，他是疼的。

地上叼着棒棒糖正揶揄身旁莱娜的凯丽，若有所感地抬起了头，在列车呼啸地从她头顶掠过之际，她掏出手机，凭借着对雷嘉二人的怨恨之力，大爆手速拍了下来。

勾起唇角，哼着小调，放过了一旁满脸通红的青春期少女，悠悠地打开了论坛，显然是找到更好的乐子。

三分钟的时间说长不长，说短不短，虽然雷狮是有意找嘉德罗斯茬的，但凭心而论他还算是很喜欢这个嚣张跋扈的小学弟的。

在有惊无险落地后，雷狮揉了揉被抓住印子的左手，低下头看着一旁把脸埋在围巾里的嘉德罗斯，对方踩着印着黄色花猫的袜子，鼻子被风吹得通红，围巾乱糟糟地挂在脖子边，抿着嘴眼神有些闪躲地望着他，竟让雷狮看出一点可怜的意味。

他笑了一下，蹲下身伸出手把偏移位置的小星星撕下来，无视对方睁大的双眼，撩起对方的刘海，把它贴到了额头上，  
“小朋友，你的胎记掉了。”

赶在嘉德罗斯开口之际，狠狠地揉了揉对方的头发，叮嘱道：  
“小孩子就应该玩小孩子玩的东西。走了。”

雷狮向来眼尖，他早就看到了坐在一旁打UNO的三人，向嘉德罗斯挥了挥手，也没多说什么便离开了，这不太符合他的性格，但不可否认的事情，刚才的经历对他还是过于刺激，他张了张自己的左手，上面的红痕还未消缺，是不是该庆幸对方没有留长指甲的习惯，否则估计这手是要废掉了。

“这就走了？”  
卡米尔视线从相机上抽出来，抬头询问自己大哥道。

“嗯，先把这身行头换一下。”雷狮转身，忽然想到了此行的重点，侧头问道自家兄弟，“照片都处理好了？”

“嗯，已经发到论坛上去了。”

“很好。”

雷狮想起自家大哥错失最佳教师奖时那副蠢样，忍不住笑出了声。

叫他之前故意恶心自己，不好好恶整一下对方，怎能消除自己的恶气？

一场无形的腥风暴雨再度拉来了帷幕。几日之后，拿着处罚单的雷狮暴跳如雷地看着一脸便秘刷着论坛的雷太子，在他老姐的注视下，两个冤家强忍冲对方脸上揍上一拳的冲动，各放狠话，甩门而出，留下他们的老父亲独自一人守在桌前面对着一桌亲手烧的饭菜好不凄凉。

诶，冤冤相报何时了啊！

嘉德罗斯口中的谢谢还没吐出口，就这么眼睁睁地望着对方潇洒地离去。

自傲如嘉德罗斯也不得不承认，刚才雷狮帮了他一个大忙，这种欠人情的感觉如同一根刺一般，不上不下地卡在心头，让他浑身都不自在。

还未等他平复心绪，另一个让他“不自在”的家伙哭哭啼啼地凑到了他的身边。

“老大，我的鞋子呢？”

嘉德罗斯心存的一丝愧疚之情，很快就在对方叽叽喳喳的话语中消失得无影无踪。

烦躁地冲对方挥了挥手，指了指前面的礼品店，示意他自己再去买一个。

每次出去游玩的时候，嘉德罗斯的钱包向来是交给雷德保管的，他从对方口袋里掏出一百块钱，出于内疚之情，便示意祖玛陪他一同前去。

雷德欢天喜地地挽住了祖玛的右手，把手上黑黄相间的鞋子交还给了嘉德罗斯，兴冲冲地催赶着想要说些什么的祖玛向前行去。

嘉德罗斯有个坏习惯，那就是心情好要买些吃的庆祝一下，心情不好那更要买点东西来平复一下脾气。有些烦躁的嘉德罗斯在穿上鞋后，便四处张望着去寻找小吃摊去了。

等他拿着几个烤肠再度回来时，发现店里已经不见雷祖二人的身影。他有些愤恨地把买给雷德的那副烤肠吃掉，把长签丢进了身旁的垃圾桶，擦了一下手，一摸裤子，突然发现事情坏了。

自己的手机好像之前扔给了祖玛。

正当他准备考虑着要不要去广播站寻人之际，头顶的广播响起：

“嘉德罗斯小朋友，您的父亲雷德和母亲祖玛在广播站，听到请速来。”

“渣渣！”  
嘉德罗斯当场丢了寻人的念头，脚狠狠地踩了地，朝着相反的方向走去。

“白痴，说了这样嘉德罗斯大人定不会过来的，叫你在原地等着你不等。”

雷德含笑着望着面前絮絮叨叨的祖玛。  
他们此时在广播站楼底下的咖啡厅里，雷德自然没有把嘉德罗斯当成普通的九岁小孩，或许在整个凹凸中学也就只有祖玛一人在崇拜嘉德罗斯的同时把他当成自己的小孩一样宠着。他好歹也是上个月学院智商测试中全校前十的学霸，自然知道怎么样为自己赢得难得的二人世界。他早就在学校论坛里得知格瑞的下落，也准备好了一套说辞去劝说祖玛。

他冲祖玛挑了下眉，祖玛一愣随着他的目光看到一撮别致的白毛。  
“这……？”

“嘉德罗斯大人不是喜欢和他比试吗？让他过去替我们照看嘉德罗斯大人吧。”

“可嘉德罗斯大人不是说了，最近不要去找格瑞吗？”

“有输有赢吗！不创造独处的机会，哪能扳回一局？”雷德声音突然降了下来，他趴在桌子上，一双眼睛水汪汪地看着祖玛，“难得去游乐园一次，你就不想和我单独玩一次吗？”

祖玛想起对方上个星期的告白，耳根子不由地红了起来，颇为掩饰性地端起了咖啡，雷德微微地弯起了眉眼，  
“我就知道祖玛最好了。”

说罢，便站了起来，走到了对方的面前，望着对方眉头紧锁，面色不善地抬头望向自己，余光还能望到被对方涂得满满的草稿纸，不由地倒吸一口凉气。

——这是哪个品种的书呆子？难得来游乐园就干这种丧尽天良的事情，白白浪费了这么宝贵的时光，消耗着这么无价的青春！

顿时内心一点由于利用的愧疚之意消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是一股莫名的责任感。

他添油加醋地把眼下与嘉德罗斯走散的情况与格瑞述说了一遍，而后又挤出了几滴鳄鱼的泪水，  
“嘉德罗斯大人的暴脾气你又不是不知，现下我们去找嘉德罗斯大人，他自然是不愿再和我们一同离去的。你忍心看着一股九岁的孩子，身无分文孤苦伶仃地呆在游乐场里吗？万一他饿了？万一遇到坏人？万一他找不到集合的路？万一……”

格瑞被对方的骚炒作唬得一愣一愣的，一时间也不知道从哪去吐槽这逻辑漏洞一大堆的话。

你问我忍心吗？

格瑞摸了摸自己杀马特的发型，入手一股发胶的粘稠感，当下眼中划过一丝杀气。

我忍心。

就当他板着脸准备轰走嘉德罗斯这一看就不怀好意的跟班时，他的手机开始不停震动了起来。

“渣渣！”  
“渣渣！”  
“渣渣！”

咖啡厅中，人们的话语戛然而止，唯独“渣渣”二字不停地回响在这不大的空间里。

格瑞强忍青筋，在心中再一次问候了嘉德罗斯祖宗十八代，不得不打开手机，点开了突然活跃起来的班群。

正当他准备设置“消息免打扰”模式时，一张照片映入了他的眼里。

凯丽：没想到嘉德罗斯你也有今天呀~  
凯丽：【图片.jpg】

自从嘉德罗斯为了报复凯丽写的CP文被凯丽发现后，凯丽抓到一切机会尽可能地找对方不痛快。可惜嘉德罗斯手机不在身边，没能了却凯丽嘲讽对方一番的心愿。

格瑞望着嘉德罗斯蹲在垃圾桶旁边，可怜巴巴地捂着肚子，心下不由地一动。

——格瑞你个不争气的东西，在吃了这么多亏后还不长记性！

格瑞在心中默默唾弃了自己一番，不由地想起了对方的金发在阳光下闪闪发光，眉眼之间的快意都快溢出来，一双金瞳直直地盯着自己，呼叫自己名字时，隐隐地还能看到隐在唇间的小尖牙。

——没办法啊。我还真忍不下心。

格瑞草草地收拾了一下桌子，按了按太阳穴，问道：  
“他在哪？”

雷德激动地望向对方，不由生出一种死宅母亲终于劝说死宅出门的成就感：去吧，骚年，这个世界上并不只有学习，去和嘉德罗斯大人一起享受青春吧！


	6. Chapter 6

我叫嘉德罗斯，今年九岁半，此时遇到了人生当中前所未有的困难。

嘉德罗斯望了望眼前的公共场所的大门面露难色，回想起过去十分钟的所见所闻，胃不由地抽搐，干呕了一声。

这也不能怪他过于娇气，身为富家少爷的他哪有机会去接触这种公共厕所，阴暗潮湿，昏黄的灯光打在斑驳的墙壁上，马桶盖上凝固的水垢也不知是那种液体，不好的联想让他的手呆滞在自己的裤腰带上，始终不愿意拉下裤子坐上去。

厕所隔板的隔音效果并不算上太好，重物落水的“扑通”声夹杂着不断弥漫着的恶臭味，这一切都引起了嘉德罗斯最原始的生理反应。在他晕厥在这个鬼地方之前，他先跑了出来。

鲁迅说得好：小孩子不可以吃街摊小吃。

鲁迅说：我没说过这句话。

嘉德罗斯可怜巴巴地蹲下来身体，试图缓解一下肚子的阵痛感，向来绚丽的金发也黯淡了不少。以至于一时半会也难得理会对面不断冲他打量的一行人。

他无语望天，想他嘉德罗斯英明一世，难道要被这种小事所打到？

呱噪的问候不断从他耳边响起，本来是不想理会对方的，可他一根筋的同桌仿佛天生就不懂得看人脸色行事，嘉德罗斯强忍暴怒，颇为咬牙切齿道：

“闭嘴渣渣！”

“啊……”

金发少年呆滞了一会，不息一会又恢复了那副没心没肺的蠢样，“嘉德罗斯别担心，我已经在班群上发过消息了……”

他还嫌自己不够丢人吗？

嘉德罗斯无语地望着眼前的嘴巴一张一合，与其和对方再周旋下去，还不如咬咬牙挺过去。

他猛地站起身来，颇为壮士割腕般冲进了人间地狱里。

身后的家伙仍不放心地和他一同冲了进去，嘉德罗斯转身狠狠地把他瞪在原地，而后把包间门摔在了他的鼻尖前。

有人常说，厕所间是一个交流感情的好地方，因为上厕所的人没法逃走，只能被迫听着旁人瞎逼逼还没法制止他。

金生来就不是个定的下心来的主，没过多久，对方开口道：

“嘉德罗斯，你怎么一个人？是不是也像我一样迷路了？”

嘉德罗斯翻了个白眼，并不想理会对方，可金却把他的沉默当做默认，絮絮叨叨趴在门口谈天论地着，也不知道突然想到什么，对方突然说了一句：

“对了，美猴王出动画了，你看过吗？”

嘉德罗斯一愣，扯了一下脖颈上的围巾，没好气地说：

“你不是喜欢怪盗OO了吗？孙悟空还入得了你的眼？”

嘉德罗斯与金完美地诠释了什么叫做不是冤家不聚头，在凹凸学院上学期间，仿佛与对方绑定了一般，凡是不是自由组队，被分配到的组员，一定是这个发色与他类似的渣渣。

别人的同桌，随着成绩的浮动来了又去，但金却如同顽石一般，一直牢牢地占据着嘉德罗斯旁边的座位。  
无论是初中老师裁判球老师还是高中班主任丹尼尔老师，他们都热衷于组织美名同学互帮互助活动。

嘉德罗斯身为常年的年级第一，他的身旁的宝座，自然毋庸置疑地归属于班级成绩最差的那位。

而金，这位人才，格瑞也好，嘉德罗斯也罢，多少天之骄子栽在了他这个坑里。简直不像是上届凹凸学院年纪第一的秋的弟弟。

虽然嘉德罗斯一直奉行实力至上，每日对对方没个正眼，但说起来可能不信，嘉德罗斯和他的同桌曾经其实有过一段时间亲如手足的时光。

刚办理完手续回来上课的嘉德罗斯，被安排到金的身边，或许是之前金也帮着劝说格瑞与他一同比试的缘故，所以一开始嘉德罗斯对他的态度也算没有现在那么恶劣。

再加上金的性格，说好听点就是不记仇，说难听点就是缺心眼，就算嘉德罗斯再怎么讽刺对方，再第二天总是能获得对方的大笑脸。

其实嘉德罗斯的中二病是被金给带起来的，在初三那年，美猴王这部漫画很火，引起了一个个青少年内心深处的激情和斗志。

作为典型的热血少年，金也不例外被这部漫画所吸引，虽然被老师没收了好几本漫画，但就是死不悔改，书包里总会装着最新一期的漫画绘，而后在闲得发慌的政治课夹在课本与练习册中间悄悄地阅读起来。

嘉德罗斯向来算不上是好学生，对于已经知晓的内容也没什么耐心去听讲，每逢政治课都是他用来补觉的时间。

当他看到他同桌一会泫然欲泣一会喜上眉梢的样子，也倒是被他手中的彩漫勾起了心情，嘉德罗斯之前少于同年人接触的时候，故而还第一次接触到这种在青少年之间广为流传的期刊读物。  
他撑着头，半磕着眼，和金一起看半节课的美猴王。金虽然成绩差，但又不是傻子，在感受到同桌的视线后，偷偷地盯着老师，悄咪咪地把漫画书往同桌那边凑了凑。

嘉德罗斯也难得没有多说什么，见状也大大方方地把头凑过去，反客为主地往前翻了翻，从头开始看道。期间金也主动压低声音向嘉德罗斯介绍起主角和大概的故事背景。

但凡心中存有英雄梦的青年都不会抵挡得住齐天大圣的魅力。

于是不下一个下午的时光，金与嘉德罗斯的感情迅速升温，直到放学，一大一小两个金毛吱吱喳喳地缩在最后一排的座位上交流着什么。

嘉德罗斯做事向来无所顾忌，喜怒哀乐向来表明于色，对于他新交的兄弟，他大大方方地分享了他从家中带来的便当，作为交换，金带他来到学校附近的快餐店，点了一个巨无霸递给了嘉德罗斯。

娇嫩的牛肉，夹杂着干脆的菜叶，从未品尝过的美味顿时俘获了未满九岁少年的芳心。于这一刻起，嘉德罗斯遇到了他的初恋。

自快餐店聚餐后，嘉德罗斯爱屋及乌，对金的评价更上一层楼。所以当金提出要扮演美猴王角色时，嘉德罗斯摸着下巴望着卡牌里的角色，没有当场拒绝，他要过金手上剩下的卡片，放进了口袋里。  
而后他拉上了前排的格瑞，气宇轩扬地开口说道：

“格瑞，敢不敢和我比一场？”

“不比，滚。”

虽说嘉德罗斯上学不到一个月，但被对方拒绝的次数可不少，他早就习惯了对方有些略微冰冷的态度，所以并没有气馁。

他推开椅子，来到了格瑞的桌前，双手往对方摊开的作业上一撑，成功地获得到对方十分不耐烦的神情。

彼此注目间，格瑞率先败了下来，他握住嘉德罗斯手下的书的一端，用力往回抽，未果。正要发作时，听闻对方优哉游哉地开口说道：

“格瑞这次可以不比成绩，比什么你定，输掉的对方要答应对方一件事，怎么样格瑞，敢不敢比一下？”

格瑞沉思了一会，显然是有些心动了，嘉德罗斯也不急，就维持着前撑的姿势，静静地等待着对方的回应。

“好吧，那比素描。”

格瑞显然是不相信平日里如此呱噪的嘉德罗斯能安安静静地坐在画布前画画。而且看他写的惨不忍睹的字迹，相信画画水平也不过尔尔。

“好吧，如果你输了就再也别找我比这比那了。”

“好。”刚想离去的嘉德罗斯突然停住了脚步，他从口袋里掏出一张卡片，上下打量了面无表情的格瑞一番，眼睛一亮，“如果我赢了，你得当“唐三藏”两个学期，格瑞，你敢不敢。”

格瑞狐疑地接过了嘉德罗斯递过来的卡片，突然呼吸一滞。

那一头宛如芦荟般杀马特的造型，简直令格瑞当场头皮发麻，心下决定，拼上全力也不能输给嘉德罗斯。  
可惜天才永远都有让人嫉妒的资本。

小时候学过几年素描的格瑞，结果嘉德罗斯递上的画，当场自闭，心里唾弃自己干嘛不直接选择比赛写字。

但世界上没有后悔药，也没有哪位人才发明了时光机。

有些人他活着，其实他已经死了。

第二天当格瑞上学时，他已经丝毫不在意同学们诧异的眼神，甚至嘉德罗斯挽着他的肩膀时他都没有反抗一二。

就连对方是怎么带着头箍贴着星星贴纸在风纪委员的检查下走进校门的也不想计较。

好在格瑞的颜值过高，看习惯了，甚至觉得对方有点小帅。

虽然后面格瑞看到一副牛魔王打扮的金，明了了谁才是罪魁祸首后，面无表情地把金的考试卷递给了秋，这些是不值一提的后话，就是了。

男孩子的友谊来得快去的也快。

人是不可能一辈子呆在一个坑底的，最起码对于金来说，不爬墙是不可能的。

在等嘉德罗斯兴冲冲地把他收集的美猴王五星卡牌摊在金的桌子上时，却获得了对方毫不在意地神情。

嘉德罗斯敏锐地感觉到事态有些不对，果然在他们钦定用来看漫画的课上，望见对方从包里拿出的封面有些不对劲时，嘉德罗斯十分气愤地发现对方已经背叛了组织。

课间，他狠狠地一拍桌子，附身从对方的书肚里一掏，入眼的果然不再是他最中意的美猴王，而是一个戴着单镜片，身着斗篷的男人。

“这是谁？”

“这是伟大的怪盗弗兰克·芬奇，嘉德罗斯我和你讲他可比齐天大圣厉害多了。”

怒火顿时冲昏了嘉德罗斯的大脑，他恶狠狠地挖了一眼“叛徒”，拉着他的小桌子远离了对方。

男孩子的友情总是这么轻而易举地破碎掉。

金至今也不明白是本以为成为朋友的嘉德罗斯是怎么与他交恶起来。

回到现在，金站在厕所门口，隔着一道劣质的门板，絮絮叨叨地描述着孙悟空的帅气，未了，声音低下来，有些不好意思地开口道：

“其实我现在才发现，美猴王是比怪盗要帅一点。”

嘉德罗斯翻了个白眼，这不是废话吗？  
他喜欢的角色，怎能被那些不入流的小角色给超越呢？

“废话，渣渣。”

拖对方的服，嘉德罗斯的注意力不再放在环境难以忍受的卫生间里，等他回过神来，已经提上裤子拍拍手从卫生间里潇洒地走了出来。

“那个……嘉德罗斯？”  
冰凉的水流，哗哗地落在了嘉德罗斯的手上，他难得心情极好地选择耐心地听对方把话讲完。

“之前说过，我不是迷路了吗？你可以帮我找到凯丽他们吗？”

嘉德罗斯手上的动作一顿，半皱着眉，回想起同样印象不怎么好的魔女，他半勾唇角，极为恶劣地慢慢地回道：  
“做、梦。”

“啊……”

得到回复的金，顿时神情有些萎靡。但见嘉德罗斯转身离开洗手台时，却还是选择紧跟着他。

“嘉德罗斯，话说，你怎么一个人啊？那个祖玛与雷德不是跟着你吗？”

“这不是你该管的事情。”

对方被嘉德罗斯略微强硬的语气给吓道，稍微消停了一会，但显然对方并不是习惯如此安静的气氛，不下多久又开始试图搭话起来。

“对了，之前向你推荐的项目你去玩了没有？”

“闭嘴，渣渣。”

“什么嘛，我就问问。”

金揉着鼻子，他同桌的臭脾气他也是见识过多的，但现在毕竟有求于人，也不敢像平时一般，与对方互怼起来，免得到时候对方心一横，直接把自己给抛下，到时候真的就孤苦无力了，像他这种分不清东南西北的人，还怎么妄想着一个人去找到集合的地址，如此想罢，金又加快了脚步，跟上了嘉德罗斯的步伐。

“行了，你就给我乖乖地呆在这里，等人把你给领回去就好了，渣渣。”

“？”

“嘉德罗斯……”

“别跟着我，渣渣。”

“诶，你这人不能见死不救啊！”

说实话，别看嘉德罗斯腿短，但论跑步速度，放眼整个凹凸学院也少有人能追赶得上他。

金有些无措地四处张望着，人生地不熟的地方也不敢到处乱走，也不知道是不是他的乐观心态作的祟，他总是觉得这里看得有点眼熟。

“金！没想到你还真的找到这里来了！”

望着气喘吁吁向他跑来的紫堂幻，金后知后觉地反应过来，昨天和对方约定好了，如果不幸走散了，那么他们就在大门口集合。

“对啊！我就说这里怎么这么眼熟！我之前看到那个气球还和他拍过照呢！”

“金，你为什么不接电话？”

金摸出手机，有些不好意思地压低了帽檐，随即勾住好友的脖颈，大大咧咧地笑道：“不要在意这些细节了，走我们继续玩去！”

与此同时，嘉德罗斯与安迷修站在旋转木马面前，大眼瞪小眼。


	7. Chapter 7

事情是这样的，在嘉德罗斯刚甩开那个烦人精没过多久，安迷修便寻了上来。

安迷修是嘉德罗斯的学长，虽然所在的班级离对方的相差甚远，但身为风纪委员的他与嘉德罗斯还算是有点交情的。

安迷修向来自诩正义的伙伴，在听到广播后后，立刻陷入了纠结当中。

理智告诉他对方的身为凹凸学院IQ第一的人，自然是有能力照顾好自己，但情感上却不断熬嚎着对方只是个九岁大的孩子啊！

你能安心看着一名九岁儿童，一个人在充满陌生人的地方行动吗？万一遇到坏人怎么办？

作祟的正义感以及良心上的谴责，让他身体先动了，四处寻找起来。

嘉德罗斯外表极为特殊，且不说那一头灿烂炫目的金发，就说像今日这种烈日当空的天气下，哪个正常人会戴着围巾？

在黑压压的人群中，基本上没花多少功夫就发现了那抹明亮色。

就在他上前准备打招呼时，却不小心亲眼见证对方是如何被工作人员给拒绝乘坐游戏设施的。

“对不起，身高未满一米四的小孩，需家长陪同才能乘坐该项目。”

……

有亿丝丝尴尬。

安迷修闭上眼深吸了一口气，想着既然都在当事人附近了，就没有理由坐视不管了，便抬起脚步跟上逆流而走的嘉德罗斯。

“有事？”

嘉德罗斯率先停下了脚步，他侧过身，却意外地发现跟着他的人是安迷修，不过想来也是，这家伙在学院里是出了名的爱管闲事，估计是被寻人广播所招引过来的。

如此想罢，嘉德罗斯的脸又臭上一层，如果杀意能杀人的话，远处正与祖玛玩射击的雷德估计已经死上千百次了。

果不出所料，那人风度翩翩地弯腰行了个礼，而后开口道：

“嘉德罗斯同学，请你允许在下护送你回到雷德与祖玛身边。”

嘉德罗斯半倚在树干上，仰着头定定望了对方的发旋，嗤笑了一声， 

“你可别把我当成那些看不懂地图的弱智儿。你别以为我不知道广播站在哪。”

说罢扬了扬下巴，脸上的黑星星或许由于天气炎热的原因，顺着汗液滑落下来，粘在了明黄色的围巾上，而某个身为主人的九岁儿童却并未发现。

安迷修无意中看到，笑意浮上眼底。

说到底就算对方再聪明也只不过还是个毛都没长齐的小屁孩罢了。

既然对方不肯回去，他也不忍心让他一个人呆着，那倒不如自己和他一起完吧。想来也是有点小激动。

向来秉公执法的风纪委员，虽然脾气好，但同龄人却还是不敢主动招惹他，这就导致就算安迷修的口碑很好，如今到游乐园却也沦为只身一人的尴尬场面。

于是安迷修开口提议道：

“那个，嘉德罗斯我想我可以帮你玩那些需要成人……嘶，疼，陪同的项目，但你得先答应陪在下坐旋转木马。”

嘉德罗斯很清楚地记得一小时前刚对雷德说过，“你看过哪个高中生坐旋转木马的？”

哇哦，这里真的有高中生想要坐旋转木马。

“如果没有人打掩护，总觉得有些羞耻呢。”

嘉德罗斯看到对方向自己伸出手，他真的想不明白，身为凹凸学院IQ前五的家伙都有一颗童心吗？

一个喜欢玩海盗船，一个喜欢玩旋转木马。

明明有跑马场非要坐旋转木马，明明有加勒比海盗主题系列冒险项目非要跑去坐海盗船。

说出去，真的是给他们前五丢人。

嘉德罗斯皱着眉，摆弄了一下围巾，虽然很不情愿，但对方说得没错，如果不找个工具人，恐怕他今天一个项目都别想坐了。如此想罢，高傲的小家伙，矜持地点头道： 

“可以，我答应你。”

继而转过身子，大步向前走出了阴影处，在酷日的照耀下，一下子感到更热了，嘉德罗斯来回摆弄了好几次围巾，也不见得稍微凉爽，心中的气焰被弄得更盛。

安迷修见状小心地开口道，

“要不在下帮你拿着围巾？”

嘉德罗斯向来不喜别人碰他的东西，更别提对他有重大意义的围巾了，于是当场拒绝，但安迷修看着小脸被捂得通红的嘉德罗斯，还是再次出口提议道，

“要不你把围巾解下来，系在腰间。”

嘉德罗斯挑眉，这倒是不失为一个好办法，当下停下脚步解开围巾，低着头捣弄着。

从安迷修一直挂在嘴边的骑士道便可知，这人在中二时期，肯定没少折腾过自己的服饰，弄得更帅气一点。他上前弯腰，捞起了嘉德罗斯拖在地上的围巾，嘉德罗斯皱起眉毛，面色不善地起眼望向笑得一脸和善的安迷修。

“让在下试一下吧，你的围巾太长了，自己弄的话，可能会麻烦一点。”

嘉德罗斯的眉头虽然还是没有舒展开来，但却没说什么，微微颔首像是默认了。

安迷修拿着围巾对着嘉德罗斯的腰身比划了几下，心中拟定出几个方案，考虑到对方的脾性，第一时间否决了扎蝴蝶结，这种最方便最便捷的方案，他把围巾对折，在嘉德罗斯的腰上绕了两圈，再略微调整把围巾的尾端一前一后摆放下来。

围巾的尾部刚好到达嘉德罗斯膝盖的位置，倒也不会给嘉德罗斯的行动带来不便。

嘉德罗斯抬手准备提一下围巾，让围巾挡住脸上的神情，但忽而发现脸颊处已经没有柔软的棉织物，他神色尴尬，别过头道了一声谢，随后便接着朝着记忆中的旋转木马的位置走去。

“嘉德罗斯?”

熟悉的声线叫嘉德罗斯止住了脚步，他一愣，万般没有想到会遇上此时最不想见到的人。

“我找你好久了，雷德叫我看着你。”

多管闲事。

嘉德罗斯如此在心中想着。

虽然这事可能看起来有点怪异，谁人不知嘉德罗斯平日里最大的乐趣就是缠着年级第二比试，但如果加上嘉德罗斯与格瑞的打赌输了，这一条件那便不怎么奇怪了。

这事还得从嘉德罗斯在自家花园里种下的名为“大罗神通”的小树说起了，先前说过了，前几天的那股邪风把它吹到了。

若是普通的树，以圣空星小少爷的经济能力，不至于连再买一颗树种下这种事情也做不到。但怪就怪在，他和格瑞最近一个赌约便是看谁种的树最先开花结果。

嘉德罗斯买来的关于园艺的书还没看完，那小树就夭折了。

其实也怪他没有经验，不知道要在树苗旁弄上一根棍子，防止脆弱的小树被风吹歪以及防止日后长歪，而这孩子也特别死心眼，认定了自己的赌下的局，不需要旁人插手，管家佣人望着嘉德罗斯灰头土面挖着土坑，刚想出口提示，小少爷便一个眼神瞪了过来。

大伙只能眼观鼻鼻观心，站在一旁不敢有半分言语了。

孩子实在是太过于实诚，树苗一倒头还没梳便把照片发过去了。

嘉德罗斯：【图片】

嘉德罗斯：这次是你赢了。

嘉德罗斯：认赌服输。

嘉德罗斯：你有什么要求就提吧。

嘉德罗斯：格瑞。

也不知道格瑞是习惯性无视嘉德罗斯发过来的信息把嘉德罗斯屏蔽了，还是另有所图，直到现在都没有提出惩罚要求，嘉德罗斯一想到他曾经提出各种稀奇古怪的要求，饶是他，也不由地头皮发麻。

格瑞应该不是那种人吧。

如此想罢，嘉德罗斯继续兢兢战战地等着格瑞的回复。

但旧账不翻过去，新的篇章永远不能开始，嘉德罗斯坐不住了，这次秋游本想收集每个项目的打卡照片，好让他对上格瑞能在气势上不会输，可千算万算，嘉德罗斯却忘了把自己还是个不到一米四的儿童这一点考虑进去。

嘉德罗斯做梦都不会想到，其实短信格瑞是看到的，他是故意不理嘉德罗斯的，他深知嘉德罗斯的性格，在完成惩罚之前是断然不会再向他发起新的挑战，这几天他过得十分的宁静与惬意，其实别的暂且不提，提出种树这一赌约时，他就是打着拉长战线的想法去的。

树木开花结果少说也得等半年，半年也就是一个学期可以有个合理的理由逃脱嘉德罗斯的比试，岂不美哉？

按理来说，格瑞从来都不是一个热衷于和人比试的家伙，他有着十分清晰的日程规划，什么时间段该干些什么，心中都有计算，而嘉德罗斯这家伙把他的计划表撕碎扔向空中，使得他的日程搅得一团乱，故而格瑞向来是能躲着嘉德罗斯就躲着嘉德罗斯。所以当他主动提出比试时，嘉德罗斯也没多想，一口就答应了下来，而就此也落入了格瑞的圈套之中。

能想到这一点的格瑞，可想而知被嘉德罗斯逼到了一定的程度了。

事情还是要回到之前所说的，格瑞在绘画比赛中输掉，梳起那个奇奇怪怪的发型后，周围人看他的目光就变了。

格瑞的母亲就是其中之一，她甚至认为是自家向来稳重的儿子的中二期来了，以为自己买来的《如何与青春期孩子交流的书》终于有用武之地的时候。便又是担忧又是兴奋地敲响了儿子的房门，与他展开了从未有过的母子交流。

面对母亲的发问，格瑞彬彬有礼，进退有度，这让他母亲准备的话题难以展开，只好尴尬地留下了切好的果盘，推门离去。

而这只是开始，深受发型所扰的格瑞在嘉德罗斯下一次前来约战的时候，破天荒地答应了，想要尽快摆脱这可笑的发型，可惜却屡屡碰壁在嘉德罗斯这里碰壁。

在又一次以失败告终，被迫用嘉德罗斯的语音作为提示音后，他清晰的意识到和嘉德罗斯比学习是没有出路的，凡人在努力终归是比不上天生开了挂的天才，更何况这天才还比凡人还努力。

除此之外还有另一个原因。

格瑞十分清楚地记得当初与嘉德罗斯比谁做便当，这金毛小矮子一改之前爽快的作风，要了准备时间。

只那以后，格瑞就没在教室里看过醒着的嘉德罗斯。只要顺着丹尼尔含怒的视线看过去，总会看到一个把头缩在臂膀里的金毛团子。

这家伙可会合理规划时间了，早上睡觉，晚上放学时便清醒过来，一溜烟地冲出教室，别人或许不知，但格瑞知晓这家伙肯定是学习厨艺去了。

在又一次丹尼尔的粉笔头擦过格瑞的脸颊，击中嘉德罗斯额头时，格瑞不由地在内心直呼造孽，怎么就认上嘉德罗斯这家伙。

格瑞是个面瘫，格瑞也是个酷哥，但面瘫酷哥也是有柔情的时候，天知道这家伙为了赢了他还要过多久美国时间，是时候让一切回到正轨了。

于是这天放学后，格瑞拦住了嘉德罗斯，硬拉着他回家，来到厨房里开始比试。

望着站在凳子上手忙脚乱的嘉德罗斯，格瑞摇了摇头暗道：连番茄都切不好，到底还是小少爷。

故而格瑞简简单单炒了一个蛋炒饭，与一旁卖相极具黑暗料理特点但味道出人意料还行的番茄浓汤打了个平手。

这便是另一个理由，格瑞太容易心软了。

于是为了自己安逸的生活，格瑞不得不动起脑子，另开蹊径了或者全力躲着嘉德罗斯。


End file.
